Mírame
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, él... siempre él. (segundo capitulo re-subido)
1. Prólogo

**Mírame**

Angélica Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Sumary: **Él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, el... siempre el.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemmon, Violencia y Muerte

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Porque todo tiene un principio_

* * *

><p>17 años atrás.<p>

Una hermosa mujer, estaba gritando y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ¿tal vez era dolor?, ¿tal vez era emoción?, solo ella sabía lo que sentía.

—_Ahhh_— se escuchó un quejido por parte de la rubia, su grito no era de emoción... No: era de dolor.

—_Respire profundamente,_ — le dijo una mujer de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado.—_Tiene que ser fuerte y seguir, para que su hijo nazca bien._

— _No... pue..do... más...ahhhhh. _— volvió a gritar la mujer.

—_Vamos, tu puedes"_. —dijo la partera.

La mujer no pudo responder, el dolor era inmenso, sus gritos se escuchaban desde fuera de la habitación, donde se encontraba su esposo, un hombre con rasgos duros, rubio y de ojos azules. Él era Richard Jones, un hombre duro, rencoroso, muy hábil en el mundo de los negocios y se podría decir que una persona vengativa, si le hacían guerra, ellos tendrían una guerra muy dura y peligrosa.

Richard esta vez estada nervioso, era la primera vez en toda su vida que tenía un reto de esta magnitud, su mujer, su esposa estaba dando a luz a su segundo hijo y los gritos y la larga espera ya no eran normales. Recordaba perfectamente el nacimiento de Alfred, su primogénito. Para Annette, su mujer, el parto fue rápido: solo duró (sin las contracciones) una hora, y este parto tenía más de dos horas, y eso que no estaba contando las horas de contracción. Para él era eterna la espera, ya no podía esperar más, así que con paso determinado, fue hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó el grito de su mujer. Era diferente, uno con más desgarre, uno que la dejaría sin aliento... para luego escuchar el llanto de un recién nacido. Cuando Richard entró, encontró a su esposa dormida... o al menos eso parecía, luego miró hacia la partera. Esta llevaba a su hijo en brazos, que lloraba sin parar. Se quedó mirando a su esposa mientras ella "dormía".

—_Lo siento, señor, no lo pudo resistir,_ — anunció la mujer apenada. Él solo miraba a su esposa, sin poder escuchar nada.—_De verdad lo siento_.

— _Cállese_. — escupió el hombre, mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano de su querida esposa. La miró un poco, para luego soltar unas lágrimas, se recostó y lloró, acompañado del llanto de su hijo, lo cual le sacó de sus casillas.—_I want to be alone..._

Dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé para luego agregar con amargura. —_Take this away from my sight._ — La mujer comprendió y salió con el niño en brazos, dejando al hombre con su dolor y su pérdida. Ese niño tenía la culpa, él tenía la culpa de que su mujer muriera, él era el culpable y nadie más.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres, cuatros horas y el aún no salía de la habitación. Aún sujetaba la mano de su esposa, llorando. Era la última vez que lloraría, a partir de ese día, sería otro hombre, solo viviría por su hijo mayor y nadie más...

* * *

><p><em>I want to be alone...: Quiero estar sólo.<em>

_Take this away from my sight.: quita eso de mi vista._

_Hola, este es el primer capitulo ya editado sin faltas de horrografia, todo gracias a mi beta SofiaLight que me hizo el favor de ayudarme a corregir mis errores ortográficos. Merci beaucoup_


	2. Un Adiós y Un Principio

**Mírame**

MIyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Sumary: **él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, él... siempre él.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

**Beta reader: **SofiaLight

* * *

><p><strong>Un Adiós y Un Principio<strong>

_La muerte de un querido puede cambiar los corazones de las personas._

_El inicio de tu vida, es el principio de la tu historia._

* * *

><p>Después de la muerte de Annette. Richard se encargó de todo el funeral y de los demás gastos. Su expresión era la misma de siempre... fría, pero ahora se añadía una cosa más, una mirada sin emoción, su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza y de resentimiento, y sabía que con el tiempo se volvería odio.<p>

Miro hacia la puerta y vio a un niño rubio de ojos azules entrando, caminando agarrado de la mano de su nana Emily. Esta era una mujer de 55 años que trabajaba en la casa Jones desde que su querida Annette era una niña: vió cuando ella se convirtió en la esposa del señor Jones, ella vio como el matrimonio era feliz, cuando el pequeño Alfred nació y cuando le dijo a su esposo que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo, también vio lo débil que era Annette. Incluso le preparaba la comida y se la llevaba a la cama, ya que no permitía que nadie la tocara, era como su hija. El día en que su querida Annette murió, sintió que algo murió en su corazón. Pero ahí estaba tomando de la mano de su querido niño Alfred al que siempre cuidaría.

Al llegar Emily y Alfred donde estaba Richard, el niño sonrió y el señor le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta era débil y sin emoción. Se agachó a la estatura del niño, para luego pasar su mano por cabello y revolverlo un poco, el niño solo se quejó por el acto un poco brusco de su padre, movió sus manitas, como para pelear con él, pero el señor lo detuvo y lo miró.

—_Mamá se va ir a un lugar muy lejos y ya no va a poder estar contigo Alfred, así que debes ser un niño fuerte... pero papá siempre estará a tu lado, para cuando tú quieras_—le dijo de una voz débil y baja, como si temiera que lo escucharan. El niño solo lo miró y sonrió para luego decir:

—_¿Mam__á__ est__á__ durmiendo?_ —se escuchó la voz del niño, con un tono infantil y seguro a la vez.

—_Así es, mam__á __duerme y tenemos que dejarla descansar, mi vida._ —Dijo Emily mientras sentaba a Alfred en una silla. —_ahora sé buen niño y quédate sentado aquí._

—_Emily, llévate a Alfred al jardín, no quiero que vea como las demás personas se despiden de su madre._— dijo con voz gruesa Richard.

— _Sí, señor_. — respondió Emily, mientras tomaba de la mano a Alfred para salir del lugar.

El funeral transcurrió rápidamente, Alfred jugó casi toda la mañana en el jardín. Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, la gente empezó a salir de la casa Jones, junto con el ataúd. Richard llamó a Alfred y el niño corrió hacia su papá, este lo cargó y lo subió al coche que iba directo al cementerio. Ya estando en ese lugar frío y lleno de tristeza, empezó la ceremonia religiosa, la mayoría de los presentes lloraban y otros solo miraban como enterraban a Annette.

Alfred estaba quieto mirando todo, mientras que tomaba la mano de su papa fuertemente, no sabía por qué su mamá tenía que estar en esa caja, no sabía nada, solo miraba la escena.

Después de ese suceso, Richard se encargó de que todo en la casa continuara normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado y aunque tenía un gran dolor en su corazón, todo eso lo hacía por Alfred y por él, tenía que ser fuerte y continuar su vida.

Richard se negaba a ver su pequeño recién nacido e incluso le puso una niñera para que se hiciera cargo de él y no lo tuvieran que molestar con cosas sin importancia, cuidar de ese hijo. Ya por entonces sentía que nunca llegaría a quererlo como uno.

**_12 años después_**

Un niño se encontraba llorando en su habitación, otra vez su padre le había regañado. Había roto una figura de cristal que se encontraba de adorno en la sala, Alfred trató de calmar a su papá diciéndole que él tenía la culpa y que Matthew solo le ayudaba a recoger los pedazos rotos. Pero aunque Alfred tuviera la culpa o no, él siempre terminaba castigado, regañado y eso si es que tenía suerte, ya que algunas veces su papá perdía la paciencia con él y los regaños y los castigos se convertían en golpes.

—_Yo...solo quería..._ —dijo Matthew con mucho miedo a ser regañado otra vez.

—_Papá, es mi culpa, Matt solo quería ayudarm_e. — respondió Alfred encubriendo a su hermano.

—_Alfred, no lo encubras por favor, ve a tu habitación y luego hablamos, vete preparando para tus clases de kárate_—le ordenó con más suavidad.

—_Pero, papá_— no terminó de hablar, porque Richard lo interrumpió.

—_Haces lo que te digo y punto_. — Alfred sin más remedio tomó rumbo a su habitación y cuando vio que el niño subía las escaleras de la casa, Richard miró a Matthew. Su expresión tanto como su tono de voz cambió —_mientras tanto t__ú__ niño..._ —dijo mirando a Matthew, que lo miraba con miedo. Sus piernas temblaban del mismo miedo, paralizándolo por completo.

_-_—_Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero verte jugar en mi sala, que no entiendes las palabras o quieres que te lo explique a base de golpes_. — gruñía caminando hacia el niño. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacudió violentamente. Matt solo se quedaba callado, no podía articular ni una sola palabra por el miedo, su papá le lastimaba el brazo y tenía ganas de llorar. Aunque quería aguantar esas lágrimas, no pudo y terminó llorando de dolor. —_Detesto que llores como una niña_—le escupió.

Alzó su mano y le dio una cachetada, para luego empujarlo hacia el sillón. Matthew calló en el sillón. Se tocaba la mejilla con su mano derecha, mientras que la otra no la podía mover por el dolor. Miró su peluche que estaba tirado en el piso lejos de la escena, lo había dejado caer cuando empezó a recoger los pedazos rotos del cristal. En ese instante, vio a su papá irse del lugar muy enojado, y Matthew aprovechó para tomar a su osito y subirse a su habitación con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ya seguro en su habitación, empezó a llorar más fuerte, preguntándose por qué su papá no lo quería, por qué siempre le mostraba una mala cara o simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras que con Alfred era todo lo contrario, lo quería mucho, salía con él al parque, al circo e incluso lo llevó a ver un partido de Hockey. Él amaba el hockey y Alfred lo sabía, pero aunque su hermano le insistió a su papá que lo llevara con ellos, este puso una negativa y no lo llevó al partido.

Lloró toda una hora, hasta que le empezó a dar sueño y se recostó en su cama, mientras abrazaba a su oso Kumajirou, su segundo mejor amigo, claro que el primer mejor amigo era su propio hermano. Siempre hacia el "intento"de protegerlo y ayudarle en muchas cosas que él aún no sabía hacer y, aunque era un año y medio más grande que él, Matthew se sentía muy seguro con su hermano. Su sueño fue interrumpido por cierta personita que entró gritando a su habitación.

— _Brother, ya me voy a mi clase de kárate, nos vemos en la noche_. —gritó Alfred con mucha energía.

— _Oui_— susurró en respuesta Matthew, que a su edad ya entendía el francés y lo sabía hablar bien. Era su segunda lengua, su nana era francesa y ella le cantaba y le hablada en francés, por lo tanto aprendió poco a poco el idioma.

—_Hehehehe, no entendí, pero da igual... nos vemos_. — chilló al salir corriendo.

Ya estando solo en su habitación otra vez, se acostó para dormir un rato más y así lo hizo, no tenía ganas de jugar, solo quería dormir.

Mientras Alfred estaba en su clase de kárate, Richard fue a su oficina, donde una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, lo estaba esperando sentada en su escritorio. Richard solo sonrió al verla y se acercó poco a poco a ella, la tomó del cuello suavemente y se agachó a su altura para tocar sus labios y darle un beso apasionado a esa hermosa mujer. El beso empezó a dejarlos sin aliento, así que se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa cuando ella habló:

—_Te amo_— dijo ella con una voz cargada de deseo.

— _Y yo a ti_— le respondió, dando paso a otro beso lleno de pasión.


	3. Compromis

**Mírame**

Angélica Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Nota extra: OC y Juegos con los tiempos: Presente y pasado.**

**Sumary: :** El tiene toda la atención, el tiene todo lo que yo deseo, el... siempre el.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Compromis<strong>

_Casi siempre es bueno conocer el amor de nuevo._

* * *

><p><em>Todo estaba listo, la mesa estaba rigurosamente decorada, cada copa y cada cubierto estaba en su lugar, la fina vajilla se acompaño con un hermoso centro de mesa con velas blancas y rosas blancas. Las cosas estaban marchando tal y como lo ordeno Richard, ese día seria un día muy importante para el, ya que ese día el y ella, estarían oficialmente comprometidos y ese mismo día ella y el hablarían con sus hijos sobre el nuevo cambio que tendrían. <em>

Emily fue la habitación de Alfred, el primero que fue a despertarlo ya que siempre le costaba trabajo levantarlo de la cama, ya que siempre el niño le tenia el pretexto de "no pude dormir" o "5 minutos mas" _, _así que entro a la habitación, vio la cama y al pequeño durmiendo dentro de ella. Emily fue hacia la ventana y recorrió las cortinas y luego observo como Alfred se tapo con las cobijas para evitar la luz, ante eso Emily fue hacia la cama y tomo la cobija y la jalo y le hizo cosquillas al rubio, haciendo que este empezara a reírse hasta que las lagrimas empezaron a salir por la misma risa, Alfred le dijo a su nana que parara que ya no podía mas y así fue, la señora paro y le dijo que se levantara, mientras ella ida hacia el armario y sacada ropa del mismo, el niño al ver la ropa, solo hizo un puchero ya que odiada ese tipo de ropa.

.- No me quiero poner eso Emily.- dijo el niño mirando la ropa formal que tenia tendida en la cama.- quiero mi pantalón y mi blusa de superman.- dijo mientras Emily se dirigía a la puerta para salir y ver al siguiente a Mathhew.- Lo siento mi niño, pero papa quiere que te veas muy elegante hoy.- dijo mientras salia, el niño tenia un reclamo mas, pero la nana había salido ya de la habitación.

Emily ahora le tocaba el niño mas obediente y mas tranquilo, lo cual ella sabia que no le ida a costar trabajo levantarlo, así que entro a la habitación y lo miro dormir aun. Así que se acerco a la ventana y recorrió las cortinas, tal como lo hizo con Alfred, lo miro por unos minutos y vio que no hacia reacción ante la luz y entonces ella camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella y con su mano lo movió con cuidado, hasta que el niño se quejo del dolor, la mujer se asusto ante la reacción del mas pequeño lo cual con una voz muy suave le dijo.- Matthew ¿que pasa por que te duele la mano?.- el niño solo abrazo a Kumajirou con fuerza y le dijo.- No...me...pesa, nada nana... .-dijo con una voz suave pero a la vez dolida. Emily no quedo conforme con esa respuesta entonces tomo con delicadeza la mano del menor y deslizo la manga hacia arriba para ver la piel blanca del niño, se sorprendió al ver una gran mancha morada en la mano de Mathhew lo cual miro al niño y con una voz seria le dijo

.- ¿fue papa el que te hizo esto verdad?.- Emily lo miro, esperando una reacción por parte del menor, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, solo miro como el menor se escondía detrás de Kumajirou.

.- Vamos, mi niño ¿papa te lastimo? Si es así yo puedo hablar con el.- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo para que hablara, pero cuando Mathhew estaba por hablar, se escucho un portazo y entro un rubio hecho un caos con la ropa.

.- EMILY, HELP EMILY, NO, I CAN.- grito el Alfred con desesperación mientras intentada amarrarse la corbata, pero en vez de amarrarla hacia un nudo, la mujer miro a Mathhew y acaricio su mejilla, para parase e ir con Alfred antes de que se ahorcara con sus propios nudos.

.- Oh my god Alfred, pero que caós estas haciendo con tu ropa.- se agacho y tomo la corbata y con una delicadeza empezó a desaser el nudo para luego quitarle la corbata del cuello y decirle.- espérame, ahorita te acomodo esa parte, voy a sacar la ropa de tu hermano y te ayudo a vestirte.- al decir eso fue hacia el ropero de Mathhew y saco un traje gris haciendo par con el traje de Alfred. Mientras Emily estaba con la ropa del por su parte fue con Mathhew para jugar un poco con el y así lo hizo, pero los movimientos de Alfred al jugar eran un poco bruscos, por lo tanto el menor siempre se ocultada o terminada detrás de Emily para evitar futuros golpes por parte de su hermano, aunque estos no fueran a propósito y lo hacia de forma de jugueteo, así estuvieron los dos jugando; uno perseguía y el otro se escondía, juego de dos.

.- Bien Mathhew, vamos a vestirte.- miro a Alfred.- Alfred espérame un momento.- lo cual el rubio con cara sonriente asistió con su cabeza y se quedo sentado o al menos intentada estar quieto.

Mientras que el menor era desvestido por parte de su nana, para poder ponerle la blusa y es cuando volvió a ver ese feo moretón en su brazo, puso una cara de preocupasion y con un "esperen en minuto" salio de la habitación, para ir a la cocina y traer la caja de primeros auxilios, al salir choco con el dueño de la casa y al ver la caja se preocupo.

.-¿Le pasa algo a Alfred?.- pregunto con una voz de preocupacion. Emily solo miro para luego agregar.- Vamos Emily ¿paso algo?

.- No, Alfred esta en perfecto estado, el que necesita ayuda es Mathhew, tiene un moretón en su brazo, y perdóneme por meterme en asuntos que no debo, pero no se me hace justo que lastime así a su propio hijo.- miro la mujer al hombre, nunca en su vida lo había enfrentado, no, nunca a pesar de que sabia que el odiada de por vida a su propio hijo que no tenia nada que ver con la muerte de Annette. Pero no ida a permitir que lo lastimara.

.- Creo que usted misma lo dijo, no debería de meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, usted esta en esta casa para ayudarme con ellos, no para cuestionar mi forma de educarlos. Si a usted no le parece la idea de como educo a ese niño, se puede marchar de esta casa, las puertas están muy abiertas, señora Taylor, si no tiene nada mas que decirme, con su permiso.- y continuo su camino y se paro en seco para dirigirse a ella nuevamente.- y espero que tenga arreglada la habitación que ordene que arreglaran.- dijo con un tono serio y siguio con su camino. Emily lo vio irse y sin mas remedio se fue directo a la habitación de Mathhew.

Al entrar vio a los dos niños jugando, Alfred tenia otro oso y con este Kumajirou de Mathhew empezaron una pelea de osos, lo cual el oso de Alfred había ganado, cuando Emily entro a la habitación, los dos niños dejaron de jugar y corrieron hacia ella, ella solo acaricio sus cabezas y se agacho para tomar a Mathhew y sentarlo en la cama para luego tomar su brazo lastimado y ponerle una crema para moretones despues de eso lo vistio y ayudo a Alfred con esa corbata. Las horas habían pasado y ambos niños estaban viendo la tele, ya que Emily les prohibió jugar afuera para evitar que se ensuciaran.

En la tarde, un carro se paro en la entrada de la casa Jones y del auto bajo Richard y dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del carro y bajo una hermosa señora de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, seguido por un niño de 6 años igual que ella, rubio y de ojos verdes, el señor Jones llamo a la puerta y los hizo pasar amablemente mientras que el sonreía, los sirvientes llagaron y se acomodaron en una fila. Mientras que Emily fue hacia la sala y apago la Television dejando a un Alfred un poco enojado por el apagón del aparato, Emily les indico que su papa ya estaba en la sala y que quería verlos a los dos. Al Llegar ambos miraron a la mujer y al niño. Hasta que Richard les hablo.

.- Alfred, Mathhew, les quiero presentar a Alice Kirkland y su hijo Arthur Kirkland, Alice y Arthur desde ahora seran parte de nuestra familia.- dijo el señor muy contento mientras tenia de la mano a Arthur.- para luego mirar a Alice y a Arthur.- Alice, Arthur... ellos son Alfred, mi hijo mayor y Mathhew el menor.- al ultimo lo menciono como si no importara en la conversación.- Arthur espero que en esta casa te sientas bien y este Alfred te puede ayudar en lo que quieras.¿verdad Alfred?.- mirando a su hijo

.- Si, Dad yo te puedo ayudar Arthur en todo..- dijo el niño muy emocionado

después de la breve presentación entre la "nueva" familia, Richard se dirigió a los empleados y presento a cada uno de ellos mas lo que cada uno hacia en la casa, tanto como cocineros y sirvientas. Al termino de la presentación fueron al sala y se quedaron platicando sobre los futuros planes.

.- Alfred ¿ por que no le enseñas a Arthur su habitación?.- dijo el Richard, mientras Alfred lo miro con cara de no entender lo que su padre le decía.

¿Habitación?.- dijo Alfred, mirando a su papa

.-Así es, Arthur se quedara a vivir en esta casa al igual que Alice.- mientas el tomo la mano de mujer fuertemente.

.- Espero ser una buena madre para ustedes niños.- mirando a Alfred y a Mathhew, para luego sonreír, Alfred le sonrió de inmediato, pero que tardo un poco fue Mathhew el solo la miro y se escondió detrás de Alfred, la mujer solo agrego.- Valla, se ve muy tímido.- mirando a Richard , el solo la miro y ignoro el gesto de Mathhew y ignoro el comentario de Alice, para luego decirle a Alfred.- Alfred, lleva a Arthur a la habitación de juegos y juegan un poco antes de cenar.- para luego agregar.- enséñale tu nuevo juego que te compre ayer.- el niño solo sonrió y se le acerco a Arthur y lo invito a jugar, el otro niño lo miro para luego mirar a su mama, ella le sonrió y el le regreso la sonrisa y se paro para ir a jugar con Alfred. Mathhew por su parte solo siguió a su hermano y a Arthur, dejando así a los dos adultos solos.

En la habitación de juegos Alfred le enseño todo a Arthur y mientras este solo mirada todo ese lugar lleno de juegos y cosas para divertirse, miro a Alfred y sonrió, tal vez ese niño seria su nuevo amigo y sonrió mas al imaginarlo. Mathhew por su parte se sentó en un sillón que tenían en la habitación mientras que sentada a su lado a Kumajirou, para luego mirar a su hermano y ver que Alfred estada acomodando todo para empezar a prender la consola de videjuegos e invitar a Arthur a jugar con el, Mathhew se paro y se sentó a su lado.

.- puedo jugar.- le pregunto a su hermano, mientras Arthur había tenido un error apretando la tecla B en ves de la A para poder avanzar en el juego. Así que Alfred por primera vez ignoro a Mathhew, este al sentir que no lo escucho y lo jalo de la manga y cuando obtuvo la atención del mayor, este solo le dijo.- Espera Mattew.- para luego perderse de nuevo en el juego.

Solo se conocían 3 horas y Arthur y Alfred se hablaban como su se hubieran conocido desde años atrás, Alfred le preguntada a Arthur como era Inglaterra y este le preguntada como era la vida en Estados Unidos, que si los dos ida a estar juntos en la escuela, que si le gustada las hamburguesas y que el otro y esto, la atención eran ellos dos y el menor solo mirada y escuchada la amena platica de su hermano y ese niño. Lo que Mathhew no sabia es que desde ese día su vida iba ser un verdadero calvario.

**_En el presente_**

Canadá, Primero de julio.

Un joven de cabellera rubia y ondulada y ojos violetas estada sentado en la banqueta de un callejón, no sabia como llego a ese lugar y no le importada saberlo, solo quería salir de esa casa, no verlo, no escucharlo, no quería ver su cara de odio y asco hacia el, ya tenia con que su padre lo mirara de esa forma, como para aguantarlo ahora a el. Desde que esas personas entraron a su casa, todo y todos se volvieron en su contra e incluso su hermano. cada día de su vida fue una verdadera tormenta e incluso pensó en el suicidio cuando tenia 13 años y por ser un cobarde... si esa era la palabra correcta era un verdadero cobarde, no pudo tirar del gatillo cuando tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?. Fácil su familia hubiera estado mejor sin el, Alfred no lo odiaría y su padre por fin estaría feliz de que no existiera, así formando su familia con Arthur y su madrastra. Pero no pudo, no pudo, solo ese día lloro y lloro hasta que las lagrimas ya no salieran tal como hacia ahora. Dios!, ¿por que no solo se moría? ¿ por que estar vivo?.

De un momento a otro el chico se paro y camino poco a poco hacia la salida del callejón para ir hacia un edificio, al llegar al edificio subió las escaleras calmadamente, y cuando llego hacia una puerta la abrió y al abrirla se sintió el viento frió, camino hacia el exterior y se quedo parado en medio de la azotea del edificio, medito unos cuantos segundos y continuo caminado hasta que topo con un barandal de protección, se asomo y miro hacia el vació y sonrió, así que con toda la calma del mundo subió hasta

el barandal y se quedo parado, haciendo equilibrio para no caer y estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

im sorry por tardar en subir el capitulo, pero tenia mucha tarea y trabajos que hacer y pues por eso me tarde un poco, de verdad pido una mega super disculpa.

El capitulo en si se llama compromiso y tenia ya hecha la historia en mi mentesita pero por falta de tiempo la idea se me fue esfumando y termine haciendo otra idea dentro de la principal. ME FALTA DECIR que no tenia la intención de meter a Arthur en estos momentos, pero necesitada una persona que fuera cercana a Alfred (luego sabrán el por que ) para poder seguir con mi idea principal. Ahora la historia va estar divida en dos partes Presente y Pasado, para que haga una relación y sea mas fácil de comprender las cosas.

y pues ahora la hora de los reviews

**Faby-nan:** Yo también lo odio a Richard, pero solo reflejo el papel de varios padres que por una causa o otro odian a sus propios hijos, y si a mi me da cosita hacerlo sufrir al pobre de Matthew pero lo tengo que hacer – llora en un rincón- . Y claro que no le paso nada, solo fue un moretón, por suerte lo logro lastimarlo de gravedad y en este capitulo ya te enteraste quien era ella y con quien vino :D! Y por ultimo te apoyo es un zorro el Richard!

**Sopa de letras:** Capitulo subido y espero que te guste. Y lo siento por hacerlo sufrir mucho, pero es necesario hacerlo, pero te diré una cosa que es muy pero muy cierta: las personas que sufren al principio siempre tienen una vida calmada en su vida adulta, lo dijo por una experiencia, no propia pero si cercana. Asi que ánimos a ti también!

**Thalitez**: Me uno a ti, yo también odio a ese tipos de padres, pero que hacer hay muchos así lamentablemente, y pues esa mujer ya fue descubierta, es la mama de Arthur – wawawa- y sorry por las mega faltas de ortografía, ahorita ando cuidando mucho eso y pues espero que este capitulo no tenga tantas o al menos este decente.

**GoreHetare:** see, es ignorado en hetalia e incluso algunos lo golpean – llora por su amor Mathhew- pero, no es mi intención hacerle daño lo juro y con el paso de la historia mejorara su vida ... o al menos eso espero (?) y me alegra mucho que te aya gustado el fic y espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Alejandra**: yo también lo odio al papa de Canadá, pero como dices es uno de los personajes principales y pues por ahora no puedo hacer nada en contra de el y pues tal vez Matthew encuentre a un amigo o una amiga :D y me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este te guste igual y si agregue incest, aunque el incest va ser de a poco a poco no lo quiero meter de sopetón, pero si va ver incest y tal unas escenitas subidas de tono ... es un tal vez xDD.

**Gloria Kambara Inozuka:** te apoyo igual y si es un hijo de no se que por golpear a un niño, pero lo tenia que hacer – sorry- y pues ya en este capitulo te darás cuenta quien es ella y que pasara con Mathhew.

**Suki4love:** me alegro que te aya gustado la historia y si en vez de querer a sus hijos, los odian, pero bueno esas personas no tienen perdón de dios y pues espero que este capitulo te guste ^ ^

**Ai no yoake:** Me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia ^^ y pues no se llevan mucho Alfred y Mathhew, solo como un año o dos años de diferencia, ya que no quería hacer mas grande a Alfred – me gusta que este peque- y pues historia actualizada

y pues les quiero decir a todas esas personas que me pusieron en Arletas, Favoritos, a los que me dejan Reviews y los que leen esta historia GRACIAS por leerme y comentarme.

Nos vemos hasta la otra =P y como toda escritora voy a decir: dejen sus opiniones o comentarios en un lindo Review **:D Merci!.**


	4. New Friends?

**Mírame**

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Nota extra: **OC en el personaje

**Sumary: :** El tiene toda la atención, el tiene todo lo que yo deseo, el... siempre el.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

* * *

><p>NEW FRIENDS<p>

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules, estaba en la azotea de un edificio, en su mano derecha tenia una copa de vino, mientras que su mirada estaba en ese cielo obscuro sin luna ni estrellas. Él rubio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando, escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrándose de un golpe, haciendo que el mirara hacia el culpable de tremendo escándalo, es cuando miro a un joven rubio igual que el, que estaba mirando fijamente hacia los barandales de protección.<p>

Él chico subió lentamente los barandales y cuando estuvo del otro lado se sujeto con mucha fuerza para no caer, miro hacia abajo y sonrió, para luego subir su cabeza hacia el cielo e empezar a llorar.

— mon ami, no hagas una locura — se escucho una voz, haciendo que otro rubio lo mirara.

— vete, por favor... no, necesito ayuda —

Él rubio lo miro por unos segundos, el estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer ante una situación como esa, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a una persona queriéndose suicidar en frente de sus propios ojos.

— mon ami, ¿No quieres platicar? — con una sonrisa le hablo el francés.

— Non, je veux être seul [no, quiero estar solo]— le contesto, haciendo que el francés lo mirara con sorpresa.

— Tu parles français? [¿Tu hablas frances?]— le interrogo el francés.

— ...oui...— respondió el chico, el solo quería estar solo, cuando menos quería eser notado, alguien le había hablado.

Él francés, por su parte pensó, que seria una buena idea una presentación o algo, así tal vez el chico se animada a olvidar sus problemas, lo cual con su carismático acento francés hablo:

— Mon ami, comme t'appelle?, Je m'appelle francis et toi? [ mi amigo, ¿como te llamas?, mi nombre es Francis y ¿tu?] —

Mathhew lo miro unos minutos, para luego seguir mirando el vació, no tenia claras sus ideas, ni sus sentimientos, solo quería morir, pero ese francés, solo lo interrumpía, en ese momento el tenia las ganas y los deseos de tirarse al vació, pero no quería que un extraño fuera a la cárcel por su culpa... no, ya no mas problemas por su culpa.

— Soy Mathhew...—

— C'est belle [es bello] tu nombre, de verdad no ¿quieres platicar?, sabes me da un poco de nervios verte colgado en el barandal, por que no subes y hablamos un rato ¿te parece? — Francis le sonrió y estiro su mano, para que Matthew la tomara.

Mathhew dudo un poco, haciendo que el Francis se pusiera mas nervioso.

— vamos, solo quiero ayudarte — hablo con nervios.

Al escuchar al francés con un nerviosismo, Mathhew tomo la mano y con ayuda del francés regreso al lado donde se encontrada el otro.

— Mon ami, no vuelvas hacer eso... me matas de un susto — se sincero. el otro por su parte no hablo, solo miro el piso.

— Bueno, … ¿Mathew ?...—El rubio no sabia como empezar a hablar con ese chico, ya que se veía tan deprimido y distante a la vez, que le dio lastima.

Así que solo suspiro y tomo la mano de Mathhew, para jalarlo a la salida de la azotea y así salir del edificio. Francis no sabia que hacer con el,la mejor opción que pensó era llevarlo a su casa, ya que no podía dejarlo solo, menos en un estado así, así que aprovecho que el chico no se quejo ni exigió que le dijera a donde se dirigían, así que con esa oportunidad tomo marcha hacia su casa.

No estaba tan lejos la casa del francés, solo unas cuantas cuadras, en todo el trascurso del camino ninguno hablo, el francés para su sorpresa respeto al chico que ni conocía, he incluso lo iba a llevar a su casa como un amigo no como un amante. Cuando llego, toco la puerta, en esos momentos francis se maldigo por no llevarse sus llaves, así que espero a que unos de sus amigos le abriera la puerta. Tardaron unos minutos, hasta que un joven de cabello café y ojos verdes, les abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa media tonta le dijo al francés:

— Joder, Francis ¿otra vez se te olvidaron las llaves? — hablo el ojiverde.

— mon ami... — con una mirada disimulada le indico que no venia solo.

— Fosososo, no vi que venias a acompañado, vale me tendré que ir a mi habitación — dijo el chico, mientras dejaba pasar a Francis y a Mathhew.

— no es necesario Antonio, el no es nada de lo que tu piensas— El francés hablo antes de que Antonio se fuera.

— ha ¿no?...¿entonces que es? —

— luego te explico, por ahora traime una cobija, yo iré por algo de comer, pero antes. Ven Mathhew... espero que no se me aya olvidado tu nombre — Sonrió y hablo:

— toma asiento, esta es tu casa— le ayudo a tomar asiento.

— Francis... ven, necesito hablar contigo — dijo su amigo.

— bien, espérame aquí, no te muevas, no tardo...— hablo mientras camino hacia su amigo.

Mathhew solo levanto la mirada y después la bajo de inmediato, escondido su rostro entre ese manto rubio, mientras que Francis y Antonio caminaron hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron Antonio miro seriamente a su amigo, lo cual este solo sonrió con nerviosismo y decirle.

— lo encontré en la azotea de los edificios de enfrente, se quería aventar... mon dieu [Mi dios]...— hablo antes de que su amigo le dijera otra algo.

— Yo no dije nada, ¿entonces tendremos compañero nuevo? ¿a quien sacamos?— sonrió, mientras que Francis solo miro y se pregunto si su amigo lo había escuchado o solo se hacia el tonto.

Francis iba a hablar cuando alguien entro a la cocina, ambos chicos voltearon a ver quien era. Mathhew se acerco a ellos y con una voz temblorosa hablo:

— No quiero acusarles molestias, es mejor que me valla...— el rubio hablo con una voz temblorosa y sin ganas. Eso no paso de desapercibido por Francis ni por Antonio, por lo cual el castaño sonrió y le dijo:

— puedes quedarte esta noche, joder no te deprimas... pero que mal educado soy, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y ¿tu?— Le sonrió el castaño.

— Soy...Mathhew Jones— contesto en un susurro y tímidamente.

—fosososos, espero que nos llevemos bien— lo quiso abrazar el español, pero Mathhew solo hizo el gesto de no querer ser tocado, lo cual el español comprendió.

Después de una hora en la cocina. Francis, Antonio y Mathhew estuvieron en la sala de la casa, el castaño y su amigo platicaban y planeaban como iban a dormir esa noche, el rubio le decía que se fuera a dormir con el, mientras que el castaño con una sonrisa le decía que le era fiel a su querido novio, Mathhew por su parte, solo escuchada y se quedada callado, solo tenia ganas de estar solo y dormir un poco,así que se quedo en la sala y espero. Después de unos minutos el francés vio la cara del chico, bajo la mirada y después se paro y le dijo a Mathhew.

— Vamos, vas a dormir en la habitación de Gilbert, yo después le explico— el francés le hablo, mientras lo tomo de la mano y lo condijo hacia la habitación del nombrado.

— Espero que no le moleste, yo... puedo dormir bien en la sala— Mathhew, no quería causar molestias a esa persona que no conocía ni a ellos.

— No, Gilbert va comprender, así que no te preocupes, te dejo en su habitación ya que la de Antonio esta llena de cajas y la mía... no estoy seguro que te guste estar en ella— comento el rubio con una voz sobre actuada al ultimo comentario.

Matthew no dijo nada al respecto, solo esperada que al dueño de la habitación no le molestara que el durmiera en su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Gilbert, Francis abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación, el francés prendió la luz y el cuarto se ilumino, era un cuarto grande, paredes blancas, una cama grande y muchas fotos de un chico albino.

— Él es el dueño de esta habitación— le dijo francés a Mathhew. Por su parte el otro rubio, miro a su alrededor y después dejo su mirada hacia la fotografía que estaba en grande y en medio de la habitación, la contemplo unos minutos, para después mirar al francés que estaba hablando.

—Bien, mon ami esta sera tu habitación, puedes descansar... no pienso preguntarte el por que querías acabar con tu vida, tal vez no quieres hablar de ello, mon ami, pero te quiero decir que... aunque apenas nos conoscamos, puedes confiar en mi y en mis amigos, la vie c'est belle mon ami[La vida es bella mi amigo] y siempre hay que aprender a vivir con amour et pardon [amor y perdón] — francis le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, haciendo que el otro rubio se sonrojara y ante ese gesto el francés sonrió.

— Bien, te dejo y pues que tengas una linda noche mon amour, ahorita yo mismo te subo la cena, de mientras descansa un rato — Dijo francis, mientras salia de habitación, dejando a Mathhew solo.

Mathhew se quedo sentado en la cama del albino, pensó unos minutos el por que estaba en esa casa, el no podía de estar en esa casa y mucho menos con personas que no conocía, aunque de algo estaba seguro, era mil veces estar en ese lugar que en la propia casa, pero de algo estaba muy seguro y eso era de que nadie notaria su ausencia. Se paro de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, hizo a un lado la cortina y se quedo mirando el patio, en estado ausente.

Un chico de cabello albino entro a la casa, se tambaleada de un lado a otro y hacia todo lo posible para no caer.

— ANKOMMEN ZU HAUS [llegue a casa] — grito el albino y espero una respuesta de parte de sus dos amigos, pero al ver que nadie le respondió mejor subió a su habitación.

En el trascurso maldecía a sus amigos, como puede ser que el mas asombroso y genial de ese planeta fuera así de ignorado, había hecho una entrada magnifica...bueno estaba borracho, pero aun así aunque estuviera en ese estado el era magnifico. Llego a su habitación, giro la padilla, entro a la habitación, se extraño al ver la luz prendida pero igual no le dio importancia, subió la cabeza y vio a un cuerpo dormido en SU cama. Como desesperado bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, hay estaba el francés con un radio prendido escuchando música clásica, el albino apago el aparato y se dirigió al francés con un tono amenazante o mas bien nervioso.

— HAY UN MANN [hombre] EN MI ASOMBROSA HABITACIÓN — exclamo el albino

— oui, lo se, es un amigo mio, mon ami — dijo el francés calmado

— sacarlo de mi habitación, ese lugar solo puede entrar gente asombrosa y genial como yo—

— mon ami, es un chico que solo necesita dormir un poco, mi habitación esta por ahora... algo indispuesta y la de Antonio esta llena de cajas, la única disponible es la tuya—

— ...al menos dime de donde lo sacaste... espera, no es uno de tus amigitos comunes que siempre traes a esta casa a disque a jugar el "juego del amor" —

— non, el no, el es diferente, lo encontré en la azotea a donde siempre voy a descansar... el se quería suicidar, así que el hermano mayor Francis lo salvo — con una sonrisa al final

El albino no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina, el francés por su parte solo sonrió, sabia que Gilbert era egocéntrico, pero no era mala persona.

Gilbert subió a su habitación y entro a su habitación, vio al chico en ese lugar, el albino no sabia que hacer con el, pero de algo estaba seguro, un chico no lo iba a sacar de su habitación o al menos eso pensada.

* * *

><p>!Hola ! Bueno acá dejo el capitulo ¿5 ? de mírame, dios, si que me costo un poco hacerlo, ya que mi imaginación murió por un momento y pues en estas vacaciones solo podía entrar al inter, pero no poda escribir nada (es cómodo escribir en un cel xD) entonces pues por eso tarde, pero bueno, no voy a prometer ser mas contaste u.u por que ya entre a la universidad y pues eso me va quitar mas tiempo (adiós vacaciones de 15 días), pero al menos tratare de subir un capitulo cada dos semanas o una, la verdad depende de la tareas que tenga y eso.<p>

Bueno les quiero decir que cambie mi manera de redactar, y como verán esta un poco diferente o al menos eso yo lo veo en mi punto de vista, espero no tener muchos errores y eso u.u si los tengo les pido disculpas... (tratare de buscar una beta xD de hetalia xD) y pues bien ahora entraron los famosos y awesome Bad Touch Trio, y pues espero haberme metido en sus personalidades, el de Gilbert me cuesta un poco de trabajo al igual que de Antonio, pero bueno espero estar al menos bien en algunas cosas de ellos y no haber cometido tanto OCC en el fic xD si es así lo siento mucho y tratare de mejorar.

Bueno etto pues dejo un agradecimiento a todas mis lectoras ya que sin ustedes no continuaría esta historia.

**Kitsune2494, Kuroko du Lioncourt, deskdraik, SUSANA, Alejandra, Gloria Kambara Inuzuka, Ai no yoake,faby-nan and yuki.**

Perdón, si no contesto los reviews en este momento, pero cuando tenga mi pc lista les contestare a cada una de ustedes en vía personal, así que no se preocupen y. pues espero que les guste este capitulo, que no fue dramático, pero es como la «presentación» de los otros personajes que serán importantes en esta trama y pues espero que les guste y nos vemos !

Nota: espero que mi Alemán este bien, si hay error alguno pido disculpas, mi diccionario no es muy bueno xD.


	5. Recuerdos

**Mírame**

Angélica Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Sumary: :** Él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, él... siempre él.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

* * *

><p>Recuerdos<p>

* * *

><p>Un joven de cabello rubio estaba en el desván de su casa, el chico estaba buscando entre tantas cajas una pequeña caja donde él tenia guardados unos pequeños soldados de madera fina que su padre le había regalado. Él joven busco y busco, caja por caja, pero no los encontró, ya resignado, decidió descansar un poco, así que se fue a sentar en sima de una de ellas.<p>

Alfred llevada más de una hora buscando en ese lugar, si que era un desperdicio de día, ya que había entrado al desván a las dos de la tarde y ya eran más de las nueve de la noche, si que esta vez si se esmero por buscar, pero ahora ya estaba cansado. Sus ojos pasaron al rededor del lugar y vio muchas cajas, hasta que vio una en especial, se paro y fue hacia ella y con una sonrisa la destapo y al ver el contendió solo soltó un grito de alegría.

— Yahoo, por fin los encontré, después de tanto buscarlos — sonrió Saco la caja de madera donde traía a sus soldados y la deja en el piso, ya que habían muchas cosas que se le hacían interesantes y una de ellas fue una vieja película donde venia el titulo de "Picnic family". Alfred al ver esa película se emociono, así que la tomo y la puso a lado de la caja de madera, después ver eso y encontrar sus preciados juguetes antiguos, decidió salir de ese lugar que estaba lleno de polvo.

Cuando salio de ese lugar, se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar prendió las luces y estas a su vez iluminaron la gran habitación que estaba llena de posters de películas, superheroes y estrellas de cine. Alfred siempre fue un apasionado del cine y a sus escasos dieciochos años, se podría decir que era un casi experto en eso de la cinematografía, ya que desde muy temprana edad grabada cosas e incluso empezó a coleccionar reproductores de cintas de todos los modelos.

Alfred puso la caja en una mesa y saco la película,para luego dirigirse hacia una gran vitrina, donde tenia él sus reproductores de vídeo, después de buscar el aparato adecuado para su película él la empezó a instalar enfrente de una gran pantalla de manta, después acomodo su sillón y cerro la puerta con llave, fue hacia el reproductor e instalo la cinta, después apago las luces y se fue hacia su sillón, tomo asiento en el y reproducio la película.

Las primeras imágenes que aparecieron fueron la de un hombre sonriendo,después, la cámara se enfoco en una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, la mujer tenia en sus brazos a un bebé de dos meses de nacido, para después ver en esa cinta como los tres miembros de la familia estaban sentados en el pasto de un hermoso campo lleno de flores y arboles, el cielo se vía claro y el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, la familia estaba contenta y aunque el vídeo no tuviera sonido se podía notar la felicidad.

Alfred sabia quien eran esas personas y quien era ese bebé, tan solo de ver esas imágenes sonrió con tristeza, como le hubiera gustado vivir esos momentos, era una lastima que su mente no recordara los momentos felices de los dos primeros meses. Su mirada cambio bruscamente al pensar que su propia sangre hiciera tal cosa, aunque de algo no podía culparlo a él y eso era haber nacido, si su hermano no tenia la culpa de haber nacido y no tenia la culpa de que su mamá fuera una persona débil, claro que no. Aunque Su razón le decía una cosa y su corazón le decía otra: lo odio por qué por su culpa él no conoció el amor maternal que tanto le envidio a Arthur y aunque su madrastra fuera la mujer mas amorosa del mundo, no era igual el amor maternal a uno amor de cariño. Después de ver la película, volvió a meter todo en su lugar, fue hacia la mesa de noche y vio su caja de madera, la abrió y saco uno de los soldados, que su padre en su quinto cumpleaños se lo había regalado y desde ese día el jugaba con ellos. Después, de mirarlos y verlos uno por uno, se dirigió hacia una pequeña vitrina donde los empezó a acomodar, después de haberlos acomodado, se acerco a la película que había dejado en el sillón y la puso en la caja de madera, fue hacia su cama y la guardo debajo de ella. Tras hacer eso la puerta sonó, así que fue hacia ella y la abrió, al abrirla vio a su hermano y sonrió.quinto

— Arthur, ¿pasa algo?— El rubio le hablo.

—No, solo vine a decirte que la cena esta lista y que papá y mamá nos quieren ver a los tres, ahora.— le dijo en modo serio.

— ahora mismo bajo, hahaha no te enojes Iggy.— empezó a jugar con los cachetes del otro rubio, haciendo que este se enojara. — cuantas veces, te he dicho que no me llames IGGY.— le dio un manotazo a Alfred, haciendo que este sonriera.

— OK, ya bajo, espérenme.— le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, hasta que Arthur le impidió cerrarla.

— Ve tú por tu hermano, yo tengo cosas que hacer abajo, ¿ok?.— le sonrió y se fue hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Yo?... OK, si no tengo mas remedio.— se quejo, salio de su habitación y camino hacia la habitación de Mathhew.

Toco la puerta una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces y nadie le abrió, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y entro, vio la habitación vacía, su hermano no esta en su habitación. Alfred salio de la habitación, para luego ir hacia la biblioteca de la casa, ese era el lugar donde siempre Mathhew esta encerrado la mayoría del día. Alfred bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la parte este de la casa, camino por un largo pasillo, hasta que llego a su destino, después abrió la puerta y entro, cuando estuvo adentro no vio a su hermano, es más el lugar estaba vació, así que con un poco de fastidiado decidió ir hacia el comedor, donde lo estaban esperando ya.

Su padre esta sentado en el centro de la mesa,su madrastra a su lado, mientras que Arthur estaba enfrente de su mama y a lado de su papa, lo cual el lugar de Alfred era alado de Arthur, así que fue hacia su silla y se sentó, su padre lo miro se acomodo la servilleta y le hablo con un tono serio.

— ¿A donde esta? — pregunto el hombre con el tono mas frió que se puedo imaginar el rubio.

— este... bueno, no esta en la casa— Alfred había hablado con un poco de nervios .

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a un hombre enojado que se parada de su asiento y se iba de la sala, dejando a los tres en la sala, hasta que Alfred y su madrastra fueron tras de él, dejando a un Arthur confundido.

— ¿A donde esta ese ingrato?, Matthew espero que salgas en este mismo momento, ni siquiera tienes respeto a esa mujer...— Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Matthew donde por supuesto no estaba y con mucho enfado salio de la habitación y miro a su esposa a Alfred y a una de las criadas que estaban en ese lugar y con una voz muy severa les dio ordenes — ESE NO VUELVE A ENTRAR A MI CASA.

— Amor, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?— le hablo su ahora esposa, mientras tratada de calmarlo, haciendo que este la mirara con frialdad.

— ¿Exagerando? He aguantado mucho tiempo a ese niño, es uno bueno para nada —

* * *

><p>El albino esta en su habitación observando al intruso, se acomodo en el sillón y con mucho fastidio agarro la manta y se envolvió en ella, para después acomodarse en el sillón. aunque fuera muy temprano él quería asegurarse de que sus cosas estuvieran a salvo, ya que Francis siempre agarraba a cualquier chico lindo de la calle y lo se lo llevaba a la casa a jugar un poco y pues gracias a esas pequeñas visitas de amigos extraños, desaparecían muchas cosas de la casa, y el no se iba arriesgar a perder cosas valiosas por culpa de su amigo, así que de quedo en la habitación a observar a ese intruso.<p>

Después de un rato Gilbert se había quedado dormido en el sillón, mientras que el albino dormía, Mathhew se despertó con un poco de desconcierto y se preguntada cuánto había dormido en esa noche, miro el reloj de la mesa y vio que eran las diez y media de la noche, lo cual no era muy tarde, y así sin mucho se paro de la cama, se puso sus zapatos y miro al joven que estaba en la habilitación y que dormía plácidamente en el sillón, con una sonrisa nerviosa empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando estaba ya en la puerta a punto de abrirla una mano lo sujeto.

—Kesesese, ¿A donde vas, he niño? — el albino le pregunto al rubio, lo cual Matthew solo lo miro con miedo.

— Yo...solo quería salir de la habitación, quiero darle las gracias a Francis por ayudarme y dejarme estar en su casa, pero tengo que regresar...— El joven Matthew solo estaba nervioso, ya que el Albino no pensaba soltarlo.

Gilbert lo sujeto con más fuerza — Quiero ver..¿Que tienes en tu chaqueta?— pregunto de una manera interrogante al rubio, haciendo que este a su vez se pusiera nervioso.

— no tengo nada, solo es...— no termino de hablar por que el Albino lo había jalado y lo había recargado en la pared, mientras que las manos del Albino le quitaban el suéter al rubio. — ¿que haces?— logro articular el rubio,ante tal acción del otro joven.

— Solo me aseguro que no te lleves nada, después de que vea que no te llevas nada de esta maravillosa habitación, te dejare ir.— le contesto, mientras que sus manos revisaban cada prenda del canadiense.

Gilbert, estaba tan concentrado de su labor que no se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta, esa persona observo todo y con el ceño fruncido decidió hablar.

— Mon ami, se puede saber ¿que diablos haces con el pobre de Matthew? — Hablo el Francés con un poco de enojo, Ante esto el albino se voltio y lo miro y sonrió.

— Solo quiero asegurar mis cosas, si, no te importan las tuyas, no es mi problema, pero mis cosas yo las cuido — hablo de manera rápida y sin tapujos.

El francés solo se acerco a su amigo, le quito la chaqueta y se la entrego a Mathhew — perdonarlo, es un chico que no sabe lo que hace — le sonrió, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

— no hay problema... entiendo que él actué de esa manera, soy un extraño y él esta en todo su derecho de sospechar de mi.—

— !vez¡ he incluso me apoya.— se cerca a él — Kesesese, me estas cayendo bien, pero no te confíes, aun tengo curiosidad que tienes en tu chaqueta. — Hablo el albino con una sonrisa en sus labios y como decía Francés el Alemán no era mala persona.

Mathhew solo sonrió y metió sus manos en su abrigo, para luego tomar un papel y sin sacarlo del abrigo, lo apretó con muchas fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Nihao!<p>

Bueno chicas pido una mega y gran disculpa por no actualizar desde hace como cinco meses, pero he tenido mucha tarea en la universidad y ademas como soy una chica muy curiosa me meto en todos lados y eso me causa que tenga más tareas que hacer. Pero claro que no me olvide de hacer el quinto capitulo de "Mírame" solo que desde hace una semana lo he estado haciendo poco a poco, y pues aquí hay resultados, después de cinco meses, hay un capitulo, y pues nuevamente perdón.

Bueno hace tiempo que he estado planeando las cosas y pues algunas cosas en mi mente me están diciendo que cambie algunas cosas "claro va ser por el bien de la historia y no va cambiar en nada la trama" y las pienso hacer, aunque para eso va ser un poco mas adelante... Bueno, como verán ya salio Alfred y Arthur en esta historia (aunque Arthi, no tiene mucha participación ahora .. u.u).

Chicas, bueno, después de decirles por que he tardado y decirles que Alfred y Arthur ya salieron, les vengo a responder los lindos mensajes que me mandaron!, y espero que aun tenga a mis lindas lectoras interesadas en esta historia que solo hago para entretenerlas.

**Faby-nan:** Me alegro que te aya gustado mi nueva redacción y pues espero seguir mejorando. EN la historia tratare de meter un poco de todo sobre el Cannon y pues aun no se si la pareja rival va ser FranCan, PrusCan o tal vez sea otra xD, sera sorpresa (?), y pues espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Y gracias por el lindo mensajito!.

**KarimeA:** Me pone muy contenta al saber que te esta gustando la historia y pues espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por el lindo mensajito, gracias a ustedes me animan a escribir más.

**Deskdraik:** Yo igual quería ver al Español con el Francés, pero no se dejan u.u después me golpeen por ser una pervertida al igual que Francés y non, non quiero llegar viva a los 50 años al menos, hahaha, perdón por no fijarme en lo que escribo, pido mil disculpas por eso y tú si me entiendes, la universidad si que quita tiempo y feito... bueno, pues espero que te guste este capitulo y que sea de tu agrado!, gracias por el lindo Review.

**Yuki**: Summinasen, por hacerte sufrir semanas, pero tenia escuela perdón, perdón, pero bueno acá dejo el quinto capitulo y espero que sea de tú agrado y pues si, tenia que salir el mas Awesome del mundo que es el Lindo de Gilbo, no podía faltar... bueno espero que te agrade este capitulo y gracias por el lindo review.

**Yukime Hiwatari:** Hohoho, no te preocupes te comprendo, yo igual me emocionado con otros fanfiction's aunque nunca he leído a Harry Potter (?)... Kyaa me pone muy contenta que te este gustando el Fic, bueno, la verdad no se, si va ver PrusCan (yo igual amo esa pareja) pero como dije puede ser un PrusCan o un FranCan aun no se como va ir la onda, pero de que va ver un amiguito con derecho lo va ver. Si va ver spamano... hahaha si, en esa pareja si te lo puedo asegurar, yo igual amo esa pareja, Gracias por el lindo review y espero que este capitulo sea de tú agrado!.

**Alejandra:** KyaaaSi, no se nos mato el Matthew y lo bueno que uno del trio malvado (?) lo salvo, así que va ver más Mathhew para después, me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia y gracias por el lindo review.

Gracias chicas and chicos que leen esta historia que hago por puro ocio, para entretener a las fan's del AmericaIncest y por que quiero mejorar y escribir mejor , de verdad Merci, Gracias, Arigato, grazie.. etc...

Ya saben dejen un lindo mensajito a esta historia, con comentarios constructivos, negativos, demandas (?), amenazas o un lindo comentario de felicitaciones.


	6. Sans Destination

**Mírame**

Angélica Hyuuga 1912

**Nota: **un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Sumary:** Él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, él... siempre él.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:: **Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

* * *

><p>Sans Destination<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>espués de haber olvidado ese mal entendido, Francis, le había insistido a Matthew de que se quedara en la casa al menos en esa noche, ya que, tenía miedo de que el rubio hiciera una locura. Aun tenia la curiosidad de saber el por qué el chico rubio quería tirarse de un edificio, pero sabía que si él preguntaba algo sobre el tema tal vez iba a poner nervioso al chico y eso causaría que empeoraran las cosas, por cual, se quedo callado y decidió dejarlo en paz.

—Francis, Merci por lo de hoy, pero tengo que volver a mi casa, ya es muy tarde y me deben de estar esperando — hablo Mathhew un poco apenado y con la voz con suplica, él quería ya irse de ese lugar y no fue porque lo trataron mal, claro, olvidando el trato de Gilbert, pero la verdadera razón era su padre al cual le tenía mucho miedo.

—Mon amour, ya no te diré nada más, solo déjame llevarte a tu casa ¿Oui? — el francés se ofreció con una sonrisa, haciendo que Mathhew se sonrojara.

—Non, no es necesario yo puedo llegar solo, gracias... — bajo la mirada.

—No es ninguna molestia mon cherie, lo estoy haciendo de buena voluntad, así que vamos... — lo tomo de la mano, mientras a su vez tomo las llaves que estaban en una mesa — ¿Te quedas Gilbert o te vas? — miro al albino que estaba en ese lugar mirando todo en silencio, un poco inusual en él pero no sabía que decir.

—Voy, el asombroso Gilbert no se queda con el loco de Antonio y más cuando... — trago saliva — toda la noche se la pasa en su habitación hablando, es aburrido — explico, mientras tomo su chamarra y camino hacia ellos.

—Bien, entonces vámonos. — hablo en francés mientras salían de la sala para ir directamente hacia la puerta de la casa y salir.

Cuando llegaron al auto del francés, Mathhew se quedo fascinado por el auto de Francis, ya que era un mini Cooper color gris, era todo un lujo, además de que siempre le había gustado ese tipo de autos, eran chicos y discretos, pero claro, el nunca tendría uno, primero se lo comprarían a Alfred o a Arthur que a él, pero aun tenia la esperanza de cuando empezara a trabajar él se podría comprar uno.

Sin mucha platica y sin nada nuevo los tres entraron al auto, Mathhew se encargo de decirles la dirección de donde quedaba su casa y así lo hizo, por mala suerte el lugar no estaba lejos de la casa de Francis, así que en menos de 20 minutos los tres ya habían llegado. Matheew estaba nervioso, no quería bajar del auto, sus pies estaban temblando y estaba seguro de que iba a entrar en un ataque de pánico al imaginarse lo que iba a pasar con su papa, pero eso mismo, espero unos segundos adentro de auto.

—mon ami, ya hemos llegado, ¿quieres que hablemos con tu meré o con tu peré, amon amour? — le pregunto Francis con una miraba de preocupación al ver al canadiense.

—Vamos, te ayudaremos en esto, además, el gran Gilbert es bueno en eso de convencer padres — hablo el albino con una gran sonrisa.

—No, no es necesario... gracias... yo puedo solo... — con todas las fuerzas que pudo, se bajo del auto y en forma de agradecimiento les sonrió y les dijo un "Au revoir" a los dos chicos, mientras empezaba a caminar el rubio hacia su casa.

El francés y el alemán solo se quedaron en el auto, mirando como el canadiense se estaba dirigiendo a una gran casa blanca. Francis por su parte estaba preocupado, él siempre se preocupada por las personas aunque tenga pocos días de conocerlas, mientras que Gilbert solo con una sonrisa veía como el chico se iba.

—Bien Freund, nos vamos ya a la casa — hablo el Aleman.

—non, aun no, quiero esperar unos segundos más — hablo francis mientras aun segua mirando a Matthew ya entrando a su casa.

Mathew entro a su casa con mucho cuidado, en el loving no habia nadie por suerte, pero cuando entro a la parte de la sala encontro a su madrastra.

—Oh, Matthew, eres tu... — hablo la mujer en un tono bajo.

—Sorry, no queria llegar a estas horas... solo, que ... algo surgio y me fue el tiempo volando, sorry — se volvio a disculpar mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No, no te disculpes, pero sera mejor que te vallas a tu habitación, si tu padre te encuentra en este lugar te puede regañar— le advirio la mujer.

—he.. yes — empezo a caminar a direccion a las escaleras principales, cuando, alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia bajo, Mathhew al caer miro a la persona que hizo eso y vio a su padre.

—!Largate de mi casa ahora mismo! — le ordeno —!antes de que te saque a patadas de aqui! — le grito mientras el pobre chico se paro contrabajos y con la voz temblorosa hablo.

—Why?... yo lo siento mucho, se que no debi llegar a estas horas, lo siento... i'm sorry — se disculpo nerviosamente, mientras sus manos y sus pies temblaban, no se podia mover y tenia las ganas de llorar, pero sabia que tenia ser fuerte al menos delante de él.

—I do not mind your apology!, !largo de mi casa! — lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el loving de la casa, mientras Mathhew seguia gritando que lo dejara, que lo estaba lastimando... Pero eso no le importo a su padre, asi que de acto seguido, lo empujo cerca de la puerta, haciendo que se callera al piso y se quedara en se lugar— GET OUT NOW! — le grito mientras nuevamente lo tomo del brazo, para luego abrir la puerta, para así aventarlo hacia la salida.

Alfred y Arthur estaba viendo todo desde las escaleras, sin decir nada, solo Arthur sentía un poco de lastima por el hermano menor de Alfred, pero no podía hacer nada, él no era nadie, así que opto por quedarse callado, para luego subir las escaleras lentamente e ir a su habitación. Alfred a cambio solo se quedo quieto y con una media sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que de alguna manera su hermano se lo había buscado, así que al igual de Arthur solo subió las escaleras y se fue hacia su habitación para seguir viendo el drama por la ventana.

—LEAVE MY HOUSE! — le grito su padre a su hijo.

Francis en esos momentos se había quedado en su carro, pero al ver como había salido Mathhew de la casa decidió ir a su rescate junto con el albino.

—mon amour!, ¿estás bien? — le pregunto a Mathhew cuando llego hacia él, mientras se agacho y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

—Estoy... bien, thanks— le dijo en voz muy baja a Francis.

Francis no muy convencido miro al hombre con odio, iba hablar cuando Gilbert se adelanto.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? No puede tratar así a una persona, no es un perro, no es un animal, es una persona — se manifestó Gilbert con rabia en los ojos.

—Usted joven mejor mantenga la boca cerrada y no se meta en donde no lo llaman, este es un asunto familiar- mientras seguía mirando a Mathhew — en cuento a ti, ya he tenido suficiente, siempre has sido un estorbo en mi vida desde que naciste, así que hazme el favor y lárgate de mi vida, ahora mismo— mientras se dio la vuelta y le ordeno con la mirada a su esposa que se metiera a la casa y ella obedeció.

Matthew tenia lagrimas en su ojos, tenía la boca seca y no le salía ni una palabra de la boca, en cuento a Francis solo lo consolaba y miraba la situación, pero el único que no se calmo fue el Alemán.

—Más bien usted debe ser el estorbo, no merece ser portador del título más Awesome del mundo que es el ser: father — lo miro seriamente, mientras sus manos se cerraban en forma de puño, queriendo aventársele encima a ese hombre y empezarlo a golpear, pero una voz se lo impidió.

—Gilbert, deja eso, no vale la pena, hay que llevar a mon ami a la casa— mientras miro por última vez a ese hombre, para luego ayudar a Matthew a pararse e ir hacia el auto.

Gilbert no tuvo más opción que aceptar e ir con ellos al auto, pero las ganas de golpear al padre del canadiense se hacían mas grandes, pero se contuvo, así que para desquitar su furia solo patio una lata de refresco que estaba cerca hacia la avenida del lugar.

* * *

><p>Alfred solo miro todo el desenlace desde la ventana de su habitación, así que cuando vio que su hermano se iba con dos extraños decidió irse de ese lugar e ir a la habitación de Arthur.<p>

— Ahora ¿qué quieres Alfred? Estoy ocupado — hablo el inglés mientras guardaba su libro.

—Quería molestarte un rato, además, estoy aburrido... ¿quienes serán esos chicos que ayudaron a Mathhew? — le pregunto a Arthur, lo cual este solo lo miro y suspiro.

—No lo sé, gracias a tu información se que no estaba solo tu hermano. — se sentó en una silla

—oh, Papá por fin saco a Mathhew de la casa, creo que lo harto después de tanto tiempo— imito a su hermanastro.

—¿sí? Él es tu hermano y tu como si nada, en verdad Alfred, no tienes corazón. —

—ni tú... si te hubiera importado hubieras dicho algo. — le saco la lengua.

—no es mi hermano, es el tuyo y Alfred no hagas cosas infantiles ya eres mayor de edad. — lo miro con fastidio. Haciendo reír a Alfred.

—Hahahahahaha ok, bueno, después se la pasara a papá el enojo... le tendré que decirle después que no pase Mate...- se paro del asiento riéndose

—STOP, no paste matemáticas!, por dios Alfred! — grito Arthur.

—Ya, después de lo dijo, es más el curso no cuenta... solo es un curso... — se fue riendo de la habitación, dejando a un Arthur enojado.

—Cuando vas a cambiar, además, Mathhew no es tan culpable de todo, en cambio tú Alfred no eres un santo. — suspiro y decidió retomar su lectura, pesando lo que había pasado hace 4 años atrás.

* * *

><p>Привет a todas<p>

Después de un año sin actualizar me digno hacerlo xD, pero de verdad pido disculpas, pero bueno ya sabes el por qué no me ha pasado la escuela, las tareas y ahora que cuido a un bebé lindo –mi sobrinito- pues ni tiempo para escribir, pero las ideas siempre están en mi cabeza pero no las puedo escribir por esas causas.

Para pasar a otro tema, esta vez si me lucí con la cantidad de letras que hice, la verdad, es que estaba inspiraba en la noche, para ser exacta a las 3 am me levante a escribir esta historia, al principio tenía un buen de faltas de ortografía – lo cual tuve que corregir en la mañana cuando me levante- porque tenía toda las ideas plasmadas y pues acá esta lo que tenía en mi mente en esta noche… - solo espero que no tenga faltas-

Y pues gracias a todos los que dejaron un lindo Review que la verdad sus comentarios me motivan a continuar la historia :D así que acá saludos y gracias a : deskdraik, Kitsune2494, writterwhiteblack, Alejandra, Piper Miko y a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta ahora, también, a los que me agregan a su favoritos y los que me ponen en alertas de verdad muchas gracias y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo – que espero que actualice antes de entrar a la escuela de nuevo- y por cierto **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A CANADÁ**, ya que mañana es Primero de Julio y mañana en Canadá se festeja en Canada Day…


	7. New Life?

**Mírame**

Angélica Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:**un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

**Sumary:** Él tiene toda la atención, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, él... siempre él.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:**Drama, Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia e Incesto.

* * *

><p>New Life?<p>

* * *

><p>Después de llegar a la casa de chico rubio, Matthew, fue enviado a la habitación de Gilbert, donde este ya muy amigablemente le cedió su habitación, alegando que él se iría a la asombrosa sala y que solo gente como él de "asombrosa" puede quedarse a dormir en la sala. Cuando todos ya estaban acomodados, Matthew, se quedó solo en la recamara haciendo que esté solo mirara la ventana algo nostálgico, ¿Por qué la vida lo trataba así? Pensó, nunca supo porque su papá lo odiaba a tal grado o tal vez si sabía la razón pero se negaba a creerla, también llego a pensar que tal vez él no nació para ser amado por nadie y que su vida era seguir siempre solo y sin nadie que lo quiera de verdad y eso era lo que le tenía miedo, estar solo, aunque, él ya estaba solo.<p>

—Tal vez, debería de morir… pero ya lo intente pero nunca ha funcionado, ¿Por qué hasta para suicidarme soy estúpido? — suspiro tristemente, mientras sus manos tocaban la ventana con mucho cuidado.

Cuando abrió la ventana miro hacia abajo, no era tan grande la altura por lo tanto él sabía que si se aventaba desde ese lugar, no iba a morir pero si iba acostarle unos huesos fracturados y mucho dolor, por lo tanto, mejor cerro la ventana de un solo golpe, para después echarse a la cama y cerrar sus ojos, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas blancas.

* * *

><p>Estaba mirando la televisión, aunque su miraba esta puesta en la pantalla plana, su mente estaba en los acontecimientos de lo que había pasado en esa noche, aun no le cambia en la cabeza de que un padre tratara así a su hijo, y como era posible que el rubio se dejara maltratar así de fácilmente por el padre… sus manos apretaron con fuerza la sabana, mientras en su miraba se dibujaba odio, pero ¿Cómo odiar a un hombre en tan pocos minutos de conocerlo? No lo sabía, pero lo único que supo es que ese chico necesitaba protección y él se lo iba a dar.<p>

—¿Aún no duermes, mon ami? — Miro a su amigo que estaba mirando la televisión, mientras él ya tenía puesta su pijama — ¿Gilbert? — puso las manos en frente de los ojos del albino y la movió muy animadas — ¿hey?

—¿Qué paso Francis? — Cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar así a su amigo con seriedad — ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, solo te vi distraído y eso me llamo la atención, no es normal que estés así ¿Qué paso cherie? — se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba desocupado.

—Solo pienso que hasta para nacer, necesitas tener suerte — suspiro y apago la televisión — creo que a pesar de nuestros problemas familiares, hay personas que no tienen la dicha de tener una familia "unida" — Le miro a los ojos — bueno, eso también incluye a los niños huérfanos y a …

—¿Matthew? Mon ami, tu manera de hablar se me hace raro y sé que todo esto es porque lo viste en la casa de él, pero es necesario que te relajes ya que necesitamos que estar alerta porque lo que planee hacer — suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón — si intento suicidarse una vez, puede volver hacerlo, no sé si sea conveniente llevarlo a un Hospital Psiquiátrico, él puede necesitar un tratamiento_…_— miro la reacción de Gilbert ya que esté se había incorporado.

—No lo sé, ese lugar lo pueden lastimar o le puede pasar algo… yo creo que necesita de nuestra ayuda, necesita amigos, Ich will ihr Freund sein [ Yo quiero ser su amigo] — suspiro e imito al galo

—Oui, lo sé, moi je veux aussi être son ami [ yo también quiero ser su amigo] pero, necesitamos que un especialista lo vea, no podremos con un suicida, mon ami — trato de explicarle — ellos tratan de ver una manera de morir, no se aman a sí mismos, piensan que sus problemas son muy grandes y que nada tiene solución, tal vez Matthew, tenga un problema muy grande y serio, se trata de una familia, pero todo tiene una solución, menos la muerte y tenemos que evitar que él muera.

—Lo sé, Francis, pero al menos hay que darle ánimos, en ese lugar se va sentir solo y si no tiene apoyo de amigos él puede seguir pensando en eso, al menos hay que dejarlo un tiempo y hablar con él y darle nuestro apoyo, prometo que si no cambia… yo mismo lo llevo a la fuerza a ese loquero… — miro a su amigo con una esperanza y sonrió cuando el francés suspiro y se paró para irse a dormir.

—Bien, solo tienes tres semanas para eso Gilbert, esto es un caso serio y necesitamos tratarlo, bonne nuît mon ami — se paró y se fue a su habitación — apaga la luz y duerme ya.

Gilbert, solo se quedó pensativo, tal vez, a la mejor era la mejor opción dejar que el chico de ojos tristes se fuera a una clínica psiquiátrica, ya que, ¿sino podían controlar al chico? ¿Qué iban hacer ellos tres? De tanto pensar, solo cerro los ojos, mientras que poco a poco el dios del sueño lo venció en esa lucha de mantenerse despierto.

* * *

><p>Todo a su alrededor era luz, sus ojos se cerraban por esa misma luz que lo dejaba casi ciego, hasta que poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir figuras en ese espacio, esas figuras poco a poco se volvían más visibles frente sus ojos, por eso mismo camino hacia esa persona que estaba parado, miro fijamente a esa persona, era un adolescente de quince años que estaba mirando fijamente a una persona que estaba descansando en el piso, aunque ¿Por qué esa persona no se movía? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos abiertos? ¿Ese chico era el culpable de aquel accidente? Cuando de la nada ese chico lo volteo a ver, haciendo que él caminara hacia tras por la impresión, mientras sus manos se fueron a la boa para no gritar del miedo ¿por qué su rostro estaba en ese lugar? Acaso él…<p>

_—¡No! _— grito al despertarse, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas, mientras tenía una leve taquicardia y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, era un mal sueño simple mente, uno que si vivió y quería olvidar. — solo… un mal sueño, yes, un mal sueño… yo no soy el culpable de nada… de nada, soy inocente… soy ¿inocente?

Se levantó de la cama, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras despacio, la casa estaba oscura y le tenía miedo, pero no quería prender esas luces por miedo a que despertaran y lo empezaran a interrogar, él no era de esas personas que se levantara en la media noche y mucho menos a comer o a tomar agua, ya que el sueño era importante, pero que podía hacer, esa noche era necesario tomar agua y después tomarse una buena ducha. Cuando bajo por completo las escaleras, se fue directamente a la cocina, hasta que vio a alguien parado en la cocina.

—Pensé que no ibas a bajar… — le hablo de una manera seria.

—No sabía que estabas aquí abajo — se sinceró, mientras se acercó — ¿cómo sabias que estaba despierto? — Miro a esa sombra que conocía bien y que no era necesaria la luz para identificarlo.

—Simplemente baje por un aperitivo y cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo escuche tú voz que gritaba un: ¡no! , no quise entrar, por eso mismo me supuse que ibas a bajar a la cocina y por eso estoy aquí — Tomo la tetera y se sirvió un poco de té — ¿Gustas?

—No, no me gusta… te acepto leche con chocolate — se sentó en la mesa de la cocina — ¿Qué más escuchaste?

—Nada, solo el: No, no te creas importante… aunque, ya sé de qué se trata ese sueño que has tenido… ¿algún remordimiento? — le miro mientras saco la leche y se la sirvió en el vaso. — ten… ¿es el mismo de siempre?

—Yes, el mismo de todas las noches, pero qué más da… — se tomó la leche fría de un solo sorbo y se paró — Bueno, buenas noches, me iré a bañar… — le miro de nuevo — nada de lo que hablamos hoy se volverá a repetir…

—¡ha!, como si hubieras platica la gran cosa, ya te dije, no te hagas el importante que nada paso en esta noche — le miro — solo, que eso… te demuestra que no del todo eres inocente… my brother… — se paró y se fue más rápido que él otro rubio que solo estaba mirando a la nada.

—Yo, si soy inocente… en cambio Matthew…

* * *

><p>La mañana trascurrió muy normal, Matthew, fue el primero en despertar ya que de tanto llorar en la noche lo dejo muy cansado, además de que él era muy madrugador y más si esa cama y esa casa no era la suya, por lo mismo, bajo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno en una forma de agradecerles dejar dormir en la casa, además de que le quería agradecer también al albino por prestarle su habitación, mientras él seguramente había dormido en el incómodo sillón de la sala, por lo tanto se lavó las manos y empezó a cocinar unos deliciosos Hot Cakes, sus favoritos, cuando termino dejo la fila de panqueques en una bandeja y arreglo la mesa, le costó trabajo encontrar las cosas pero con paciencia logro encontrar cada cosa para ponerla en la mesa, haciendo así cuatro lugares bien arreglados, mientras en sus rostro se notó una sonrisa un invisible.<p>

—Francis, se despertó, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche por miedo a que el chico "suicida" hubiera hecho algo malo, por eso mismo, cuando se levanto fue corriendo a la habitación del albino, pero cuando entro a dicha habitación no lo encontró, se asustó y corrió a la habitación del español que estaba más dormido que nada.

—¡Antonio, mon ami, despierta! — lo movió de una manera salvaje, haciendo que el español, levantara con pereza

—¿Qué pasa, coño? Déjame dormir — miro al francés con flojera

El chico de ayer no está en la habitación de Gilbert, desapareció — le miro y lo jalo para que se levantara — ¡levántate y ayúdame!

—¿Qué? ¿Ese chico de carita de ángel? — El francés solo alzo una ceja y olvido lo que dijo su amigo cuando este se paró de la nada, para salir de la habitación en boxes y bajar corriendo.

—Gilbert, estaba en la sala bien dormido, pero cuando escucho los ruidos del moreno y del galo se despertó de mal humor, mirando con furia a sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejan dormir bien? — les miro profundamente, mientras sus manos estaban en su cabeza rascándose.

—¡No, No esta! ¡No está en tú habitación! — le miro el francés con ojos de angustia

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde pudo ir? Tenemos que …

—Buenos días… el desayuno ya está listo — les sonrió e interrumpió al albino, haciendo que los tres voltearan y salieran corriendo hacia él.

Después de que Matthew, les aplicara el por qué salió de la habitación para hacer el desayuno, los otros tres chicos solo suspiraron aliviados, y caminaron hacia la cocina, donde les espero una gran comida: unos deliciosos Hot Cakes con miel de Maple, leche bien fría y por ultimo un cóctel de frutas con yogurt natural.

Después de una semana, Gilbert, tratada que Matthew se uniera de nuevo a la vida social, cuando salían le iba presentando cada persona que él conocía, cuando estaban en la casa Francis y Gilbert, le animaban a que ayudara con cosas simples e incluso Antonio, le animo a que bailara con él flamenco, pero el joven solo les sonreía y se limitaba a solo hacerles de desayunar y hacer el quehacer de la casa, para pagar su estancia en ese lugar, en las noches, solo se encerraba en su habitación y no salía de ella hasta en la mañana siguiente y así paso sucesivamente por un mes, dos meses…

* * *

><p>Francis, había salido a comprar algunas cosas al súper mercado, estaba mirando los precios cuando sintió una miraba que lo estaba siguiendo, por lo tanto, se acercó muy sigilosamente a ese hombre y cuando este trato de escapar, lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a él.<p>

—¿Qué tanto me estas siguiendo? ¿crees que no me di cuenta que vienes detrás de mí desde hace una hora? — El francés miro al joven que lo estaba siguiendo— ¡oh! ¿te has enamorado de mí, mon amour y esto es un acoso de enamorados? — sonrió mientras lo sostenía con fuerza y el otro solo se quejó del dolor.

—¡No! Suéltame damned bastard…— Se quejó del agarre— no lo hago porque me gustes, no te hagas ilusiones, solo porque te reconocí…— sintió que lo soltaron—

—¿De dónde me conoces, mon ami? — Le miro con curiosidad, mientras lo soltó de su agarre, para mirar como el rubio se agarraba su muñeca.

—Bueno, tú eres… — le miro apenado— el que ayudo a Mathhew ¿no? — le miro a los ojos, mientras el francés solo le sonrió.

—Oui, ¿Quién eres tú? — le pregunto con cierta curiosidad, además de que no sabía cómo él lo conocía a ellos.

—Soy su hermano…— le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Bonjour a tous<p>

Bueno esta es la séptima actualización que hago en "Mírame" la verdad chicas y chicos ando muy apenada que ya no sé cómo disculparme, no me he olvidado de ustedes ni de la historia, pero para ser sincera el año que paso fue el peor de todos y la verdad fue un año que marco mi vida y que quedara siempre en mi vida y por el resto de mi vida.

Por eso mismo este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas esas personitas que perdimos a una ser amado, porque al igual que yo, aún estamos de luto por esa persona.

Así es, el año pasado perdí a un ser amado mío, mi segunda madre a la cual extraño mucho y que siempre tendré en mi corazón, la que me inspiro hacer esta misma historia y por eso mismo, aunque no tenga muchos lectores hoy, je, je, je, yo la terminare. Por qué su historia fue una guía para hacer "Mirame" TE EXTRAÑO ABUELITA Y GRACIAS POR TODO.

Sin nada más que agregar, pues chicas ya saben: Gracias por leer esta historia y pues, quejas, comentarios o lo que caiga se los agradecería.


End file.
